No te calles nunca, Castle
by Annbones
Summary: Un escritor de best - sellers, ¿sólo es bueno con la palabra escrita? Beckett lo desafía y Castle responde. Post "Always".


Bueno... escribo fanfics desde hace un tiempo, y veo Castle casi desde la primera temporada... Pero hasta una semana después de "Always" (el tiempo que tardé en reaccionar a esa última escena XD) no me salía nada de esta pareja :(

Pero de pronto mi inspiración volvió, y aunque parezca un sacrilegio, porque lo que ha creado Marlowe junto a su equipo de guionistas es tan bueno que no le falta nada... bah, me gusta escribir Ms y a estos les hacía falta ya dejarse de tonterías :D

Aclaración: Lo único mío aquí es la cuenta de fanfiction...

**No te calles nunca, Castle**

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se confunden con el ruido de la tormenta en el exterior.

Quizás si les preguntaran a ellos, contestarían que mayor tormenta ha ocurrido en esa cama, donde ambos por fin desnudaron sus corazones y sus cuerpos y se fundieron en uno por primera vez.

Ella yace de costado, las piernas recogidas, una mano bajo su cabeza, la otra en el abdomen de él.

Ël, boca arriba, pasa uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de ella, el otro por su cintura, acariciando suavemente la tersa piel de la espalda de la detective.

- ¿Kate? – pregunta suavemente Castle.

- Mmm… - responde la detective con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás bien? – el escritor se separa un poco, buscando su mirada – Estás muy callada.

- Ajá… - responde solamente ella, realmente no tiene palabras para más.

- Pero si estás bien, ¿verdad? – pregunta de nuevo con una leve sonrisa.

La inspectora abre los ojos y sonríe al notar el nerviosismo del escritor.

- Estoy tan bien… - suspira - que no podría describirlo – termina con una sonrisa lánguida y satisfecha.

- Oh, eso no es problema – contesta él con su habitual sonrisa orgullosa – Yo sí puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Oh, sí, señor escritor? – ella se incorpora levemente para mirarlo mejor a la cara – Sorpréndame – le pide en un ronroneo sensual.

El sonríe de nuevo y la atrae para besarla levemente en los labios.

- Antes de empezar… - susurra en su oído – tengo que advertirte que soy muy bueno con las palabras.

La inspectora ríe y frunce la nariz.

- Pruebalo – lo desafía nuevamente – No es lo mismo que escribir.

- De acuerdo – responde con seguridad – Cierra los ojos - le pide.

Ella lo mira unos segundos sopesando sus intenciones, para luego obedecer, levantando la barbilla de manera desafiante.

Castle la empuja suavemente hasta que ella queda tendida de espaldas, y se coloca encima, apoyado sobre codos y rodillas, sin tocarla.

- Lo primero que tendría que decir es que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento… No sólo por ver tu cuerpo desnudo, sino porque sabía que este sería el último ladrillo de esa pared que tú construiste. No estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor contigo, Kate, si tú no me hubieras confesado tus sentimientos, ¿sabes? –el tono es bajo, serio pero dulce, y la inspectora a duras penas puede contener un estremecimiento.

- El hecho de poder tocarte, demostrarte con mis manos y mis labios cuanto te amo es tan maravilloso que no podría compararlo con nada – continua él – La suavidad de tu piel, su calor, su aroma… Siento que podría estar horas, días y meses acariciándote y no me cansaría – como al descuido, su aliento roza el cuello de ella, descendiendo hacia su pecho.

- Y es maravilloso comprobar como tú también te entregas a mí – sonríe al notar como ella se sonroja de pronto y entreabre los labios, conteniendo el aliento – Esa es la confianza que quiero entre nosotros, que tú me lleves de la mano al dormitorio cuando quieras, que me quites la ropa, que no tengas vergüenza de mostrarme tu cuerpo o tu deseo – esta vez ella sí se estremece visiblemente, las palabras de Castle están logrando encenderla.

- Y tus besos… - él suspira mientras sube una mano para acariciar el rostro de la inspectora – No sé que sustancia usas, pero tus labios son adictivos – roza su boca con los dedos – Solo con un roce de ellos podrías hacer lo que quisieras de mí.

Ella abre los ojos y sujeta su mano rápidamente. El deseo brilla en su mirada, mientras su boca se entreabre para dirigirse a besarlo.

- Espera un momento – dice él, colocándose por completo encima de ella para detener sus movimientos.

Las manos de Castle aferran las de Kate y las llevan hacia arriba por sobre su cabeza.

- No he terminado – susurra a milímetros de sus labios, en tono ronco.

Ella traga saliva visiblemente, nunca le habían hablado así, nunca se había sentido tan excitada tan rápidamente.

- Me encanta, realmente me encanta estar así contigo – se mueve sólo un poco sobre ella, su erección presionándole el vientre, consiguiendo que un gemido escape de sus labios.

- El roce de tu piel sobre la mía, el sonido de tu corazón en mi pecho, cómo se aceleran tus latidos y tu respiración… Te deseo, Kate, te deseo tanto en este momento – suspira, comenzando a besar el cuello de la detective, que exhala otro gemido - ¿Tú me deseas? –pregunta, deteniéndose para buscar su mirada.

Ella asiente, totalmente perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos.

- Dímelo – le pide, su voz baja, pero con un tono de autoridad que nunca le ha oído.

- Sí – logra decir con la boca seca, el corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

- Sí, ¿qué? - él la instiga a seguir hablando, su aliento ahora sobre su pecho, a milímetros de un pezón, que se eriza con el roce de su aliento.

- Te deseo – susurra, tan bajo que él apenas puede oírla.

El asiente, y atrapa su pecho con los labios, provocando electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

- En este momento, sólo puedo pensar en volver a estar dentro de ti, ¿sabes? – continua, sus labios besando el otro seno – Quiero volver a hacerte sonreír, quiero ver tu expresión de placer… - sus manos se deslizan a su cadera y la acarician sólo con la yema de los dedos – Quiero que grites mi nombre y me digas cuanto te gusta hacer el amor conmigo – sonríe de costado, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su miembro frotándose entre las piernas de ella, que separa las rodillas casi inconscientemente.

- Sí tú me dejas, de hoy en adelante quiero ser el único que pueda verte desnuda, que pueda acariciarte por entero… - con voz quebrada continua, mientras a ella se le humedecen los ojos – Así como tú estás en las mías, quiero ser el protagonista de tus fantasías – sonríe sobre su rostro y la besa dulcemente – Pero sobre todo, Kate, quiero estar en tu vida, contigo… siempre-.

- Siempre – repite ella, llevando las manos a las caderas de él para atraerlo hacia sí.

Ambos cierran los ojos cuando él la penetra suspirando ante la humedad de su cuerpo y comienza a moverse lentamente.

- ¿Qué opina la crítica? – pregunta él suavemente, sin dejar de entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

Ella abre los ojos, en sus pupilas reflejado el amor y el deseo.

- No te calles nunca, Castle – pide entre jadeos.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Críticas, comentarios, pedidos, sugerencias... serán bien recibidos y contestados :D

Saludos desde Argentina

Ana


End file.
